Recettear: a Tear for You
by Talos Angel
Summary: Recette and Tear have come a long way since their humble beginnings as an attempt to pay back a gruesome debt. Perhaps there are still yet things left to discover for them. Also, there needs to be a category for Recettear.


A.N: Sorry it took so long to get this oneshot out to the public, but these psychiatrist visits have been eating up my time, and seemingly just to piss me off! The damn guy even suggested that I "take a break" from my girlfriend! I bet he just wants to split us up so he can fuck one of us! The perv! If my boss didn't require me to see this guy, I'd tell him to bend over a trash can and suck his own half-centimeter long cock! Anyway, you came here to read a story, not my personal woes. Here it is.

-RECETTEAR: A TEAR FOR YOU

-The sun began to dip below the horizon as Recette finished counting the pix earnings for the day. She managed to get a hold of a ton of cutlasses from a pirate ship wreck that she and Charme had discovered earlier, and as it just so happens, there was a large market for pirate gear, so the shop made an absolute killing off of the craze.

"999,999...1,000,000!" Recette chirped gleefully, "This was one of our best days yet, Tear!"

Tear smirked; Recette has come a long way since she first opened up Recettear, as the store had grown to the size of a small castle in the time since Recette had paid off her father's debt. In all honesty, Tear did not think Recette, in all of her childish innocence and foolishness, could pull it off. Yet here she was; selling pirate cutlasses at 145% of their base value to even the most shrewdly customers on the block. In more ways than one, Recette has blossomed...and perhaps Tear, in her own way, had grown older as well. She was less cynical in her attitude about things, and a bit more open minded; if her time with Recette had taught her anything, it was that nothing was truly completely hopeless.

"That's wonderful!" Tear sighed, "You're getting better at this all the time!"

"It's all thanks to you!" Recette squealed with a twinkle in her eyes, "I wouldn't even be here without your guidance."

"That's not true," Tear replied, "For the most part, the only thing I ever did was nag you to pay your bills on time."

"Nonsense!" Recette retorted, "If you didn't bug me like that, I would not have even started the store in the first place."

"I guess you have a point there." Tear sighed.

Tear took another long look at the grinning brunette girl...who had now blossomed into a young woman. It was still very surreal; to think that someone like Recette had already grown so much, while Tear herself had shown no obvious signs of age due to fairykind's longevity. How much longer would this unique friendship of theirs last anyway? Would Tear be damned to a lifetime of solitariness? Would there be some way to...make Recette last?

"Oh, by the way, Tear," Recette stated, breaking Tear's train of thought, "Charme invited me over to her place to celebrate our most recent victory. I think I'll go over."

Tear raised one of her slightly gray eyebrows. "You know Charme! She'll probably make you drink that awful alcohol stuff!" She stated with concern.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me!" Recette proudly exclaimed, "I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"I suppose you're right," Tear sighed, "I just worry about you sometimes..."

"Aw! Now you're starting to sound like my mom or somethin'!" Recette joked, "But now that I think of it..."

"Just go to your dumb party!" Tear snapped, trying to hide the massive blush on her face.

Recette tilted her head in confusion, "Aren't you gonna come with me?"

"There are a few things that need to get done around the shop," Tear sighed, "And besides...you ARE old enough to take care of yourself."

"Are you sure?" Recette inquired, "I'm sure she won't mind at all!"

"I'd rather not, anyway," Tear groaned, "I really hate the smell of that crap Charme drinks."

"Suit yourself!" Recette chuckled as she slowly slipped out the door, keeping her eyes on Tear as she went. Her pupils shrank a bit and her eyebrows rose as she paused for a second, before finally heading out the door. Tear placed her face into her palms, letting out a deep sigh as she sat back in the rather large chair at the counter.

"I can't believe how fast they grow." Tear whispered in a barely audible tone to herself as she slowly looked up at the musty, dusty store before her. It was a rather lonesome place when Recette was not around, and the lights were off; the size of the place, and its shelves rendered mostly empty due to the store's most recent sales did nothing to help the mood either. Reluctantly, Tear picked up the old lavender feather duster she always carried around, and began to sweep the dust away.

...

-It had been a long, exhausting evening for the grey-haired fairy as she finished whipping the last ounce of dust in the store out the window, where it would most likely find its way back inside. Still, it was a job well done. Tear already knew it was late from the lack of light that streamed in through any of the windows, but she took a peek outside anyway. a dark blue sky dotted with innumerable shining dots, accompanied by a bright shine over the horizon assured her that the evening was just beginning.

_-Now where is that silly girl? _Tear wondered to herself, _She should've been back by now! _Tear considered going out to look for Recette, since she had the tendency to wander about on occasion, which would be made worse if she actually DID drink any of the stuff Charme gave her. Tear began to float to the front door, when she heard three loud, heavy knocks, each one more delayed than the last.

_-Maybe that's her! _ Tear pondered to herself with hope. Without hesitation, Tear floated to the front door, and with a single hard twist of the doorknob, sent the front door swinging open. The figure of Recette appeared before Tear within an instant, but something seemed quite off about her. She stumbled inside, giggling at a nearly inaudible volume while staring at the ground.

-"Oh don't tell me you actually drank that stuff!" Tear groaned as she wiped her palm across her own face.

"I...I didn't h...h...have m..much!" Recette awkwardly stuttered, "I'm...ol...old eno...ugh t...t...to take ca...care of my...my...uhhh..." Recette collapsed to the floor immediately after she tried to explain herself.

"Honestly, Recette," Tear groaned, "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid!"

-Tear thought this was just going to be a matter of getting Recette into her bed, and scolding her for it in the morning, but things would prove to be more complicated that night when Recette looked up and reached both of her hands out to Tear.

"Recette!" Tear squeaked, quite surprised from this gesture, "What are you doing?"

Recette grabbed the petite fairy with both of her hands, holding her as if she were a vase, carefully lifting her to meet her face.

"Teeeeaaaaaar!" Recette moaned, "You shou...shou...should've b...b...ben there." Recette slightly tightened her two-handed grip on Tear.

"Recette, let me go." Tear pouted in a no-nonsense tone, "I mean it!"

"Y...you used to...to...go every...where...with m...me!" Recette drunkenly protested, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, "T...Tear! I...I..."

"Young lady!" Tear snapped, her patience thinning and her body growing slightly stiff with discomfort, "You let go of me this instant!"

"B...but I loooooooooove yooooooooooou Teeeeeaaaaaaar!" Recette groaned loudly, bringing Tear closer to her face, "I...I al...ways w...w...want to b...be with y...you!"

Tear began to shiver; it was a bit flattering to know that Recette really thought of her that way, but Tear couldn't help but have a sense of dread pulse through her. Perhaps these feelings were well placed, as Recette slowly and wordlessly began to open her mouth, while drawing Tear closer and closer.

"Recette!" Tear screeched, attempting to wiggle her way out of Recette's firm grip, but Recette responded by gripping Tear even tighter. Tear swallowed air as she knew there would be no way out of this. Within seconds, The powerful scent of fermentation and wooden barrels slammed into Tear the way a locomotive would slam into a wooden cart. Tear instinctively closed her eyes and turned her head away, cringing with disgust...but simultaneously, Tear trembled once more, not out of fear. It was more like...anticipation, as if Tear was a puppy about to get a treat.

_But this cannot be! _Tear thought shamefully to herself, _How is this...exciting to me? _Tear Slowly opened her eyes, and found herself face to face with Recette. Recette's mouth was wide open, revealing her smoothe, slimy reddish-pink insides. They looked oddly...smoothe, and inviting, as if it were a house door opened up, just begging to be entered. Tear, however, was not given a choice in the matter, as she soon found herself shoved into the oral crevice faster than her brain could even process what has happened. Recette suddenly stopped when Tear was about halfway into her mouth. It was pitch black, but Tear could still smell the stench of barrels, and hear the soft, gentle breaths of Recette Caused the cavern to pump rhythmically. Tear soon realized that she was sliding deeper into the crevice very slowly.

_Merde! She's going to eat me! _Tear worried to herself as she tried to squirm free, but it was no use. She slid further and further into the barrel-scented, lightless maw that would spell her ahnilation. It was then, that a most peculiar thing had happened. The taste buds on Recette's tongue, slimy and coated in saliva as they were, had a significant amount of friction when added up. Tear could do nothing as the friction slid her skirt down off her pelvis, and down to her ankles. Suddenly, a new sensation swept through Tear as each wet, slippery little taste bud brushed against her now completely bare and unprotected mound. Tear winced as each little bud brushing caused a powerful relieving sensation; as if she was scratching an itch, but without the pain. Tear began to breathe heavily as she desperately wiggled her arm, not to free herself, but to open herself up to this new and strange pleasure.

_I'm going to plunge to my doom, and yet...I'm aroused? _Tear inquired to herself, struggling to get her index and middle finger down to her folds, to open them further, _Jeez...I'm such an idiot. _Just when Tear guessed that she might be about halfway down Recette's throat, she stopped, and slowly began to move back out. This time, Tear had managed to get her hand where she wanted it, and slowly pried herself open. Tear immediately gasped at the intensity of Recette's little taste buds sliding and grinding against her bare clitoris. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; The bliss of her earlier relief magnified tenfold, and then some! Tear slowly, but loudly moaned as she was gently dragged further across the studded landscape to the entrance of Recette's mouth. Once again, she stopped, and began to move further back into Recette's throat. As much as Tear wanted this to continue, the euphoria grew more intense for several seconds, and Tear knew why.

_I'm going to cum? _She thought angrily to herself, _Already? What am I thinking? I shouldn't cum in my own friend's mouth! _Tear held back, desperately trying to prevent her flow of juices into Recette's mouth. Actually, Tear began to have some odd thoughts at the time. She thought about how wonderful...naughty...wonderfully, forbiddenly perverted to make no attempt to hold back at all. She wanted to cum her warm, sticky Vaginal fluids all over Recette's tongue, wondering how it would taste to her. This thought caused a small bit of fluid to escape from Tear, slowly spreading evenly over Recette's tongue. Recette's tongue twitched a bit, apparently surprised by this unexpected sensation. Tear felt herself dragged backwards by a jerking force, before she was pulled out of Recette's mouth. Tear quickly swiped the saliva from her face, and looked straight at Recette, shocked by the sudden emergency extraction. For a moment, they both stared, completely bewildered at what had just transpired. Recette groaned, and slumped to the ground face forward, Tear's Fairy juice still dribbling from the young woman's tongue.

"Recette?" Tear gasped, now freed from Recette's loose grasp. Tear sighed with relief when she heard some light snoring; Recette had fallen asleep.

...

-The next day, Tear woke up; her skirt still around her ankles. Tear sighed as she pulled the article back onto her body, while looking up at the still comatose Recette. Tear slowly drifted towar5ds the collapsed figure, and gently brushed her face.

"Recette!" Tear shouted sternly, to see if the poor girl was alright. Recette responded by slowly lifting her head and opening her eyes.

"Owww..." Recette growled as she gripped her forehead with both of her hands while squinting both of her eyes, "My head huuuuurts!"

"W...well MAYBE you shouldn't drink so much!" Tear snapped, attempting to hide the insincerity of her lecturing, "Booze will do that to you if you have too much!"

Recette didn't seem to listen to Tear, instead content to hold her head and moan in agony from the unintended hangover. Tear sighed, relieved that Recette probably did not hear her. It's not like Tear wanted Recette to go cold turkey from now on. If anything, Tear was looking forward to the next time Recette would have a little too much to drink.

_We're hopeless. _Tear thought to herself, while shaking her head, trying to stifle back a chuckle.

THE END (unless you want me to expand this into a multichaptered story, that is.)


End file.
